nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:New World War/@comment-44671220-20191216110102/@comment-44671220-20191219021832
1. You talk as if the military gliders are discreet when they are as visually big as a Blackhawk. Don't forget, you need a towing aircraft to take the glider to its destination before it drops the glider off. The enemy got way more time to "welcome" those poor souls on the gliders since the towing aircraft would have appeared on the radar. You pop a SAM and everyone on board that plane and glider dies. At least your current arsenal of helicopters are more maneuverable and protected against small arms fire. At least your helicopters can still fly below the radar altitude. Helicopter also allows more tonnage, meaning the soldiers you inserted are fully equipped with the weapons and things they need. Gliders only allow a few British lads to carry an SMG and 2 magazines each. Helicopters can also be deployed easier in more extreme terrains, while gliders would probably crash and burn in heavily forested areas like Vietnam. 2. Naval warfare has never been defined as a "ship-to-ship duel". It has always been fighting dominance over the seas. Just because you used archers to shoot fire arrows to burn down wooden galleons in the past doesn't mean it should be called "ground warfare". 3. Do you know how ludricrous you sounded? Imagine that in a Cabinet Meeting in Tokyo, where all your cabinet ministers and officials are seated discussing about the prospects of technological development and what Japan should prioritise in terms of national defence. Suddenly you have this analyst that says: "Hey, let us spend 4 billion dollars to build a battleship that doesn't use missiles, doesn't have modern sensors, and has extremely thick armour to take punishments and put her into active duty! Sure, we might not be using the battleship in any naval engagements, or that the battleship is totally outranged by our modern escorts in anti-ship combat, but in order to prepare the very slim possibility that the Ancient Sorcerous Empire might use a teleportation magic to teleport their ships onto our ships, we could have a chance to surprise them with 9 406mm shells hitting one of their ships out of the many they have! Oh by the way, we will have to spend 140 million maintaining the battleship every year in order to prepare for such a possibility." Why would the Ravernal Empire use their teleportation magic to teleport a fleet onto the Japanese fleet just to get blasted by guns and missiles when they could have used that very magic to, I don't know, teleport a nuke in and sink every vessel, including the battleship? You KNOW firsthand how a technologically advanced superpower would respond to a fleet of battleships through the Naval Battle of Japan - attack them outside of their effective firing range! In every iteration of naval warfare, you would always design ships that either negate the range advantage, or build one that has a better range advantage. In this context, Harpoon missiles are the Japanese range advantage, and AEGIS system negates whatever range advantage the GVE would have, if they have any at all. Guns and armour have been replaced by missiles and point defence weapon systems. Battleship is no longer a useful concept for Japan.